Oranthi
Oranthi is an Imperial Ocean World that doubles as a Death World. The world itself is covered in perpetual night, because of this the planet's population has mutated to adapt to the world's near constant darkness. These mutations include their eyes becoming entirely black and their skin becoming pale. An even rarer mutation is a person's entirely black eyes having a ring where the iris would be. this ring can range from blue, green, and others, this is most likely from the differing eye colors from their colonist ancestors. The planet of Oranthi is a world where it is nearly night most of the year and some rare times sunlight can pierce the clouds, this is seen as a omen of the Emperor, the world has tens of thousands of islands of various sizes surrounding the entire planet with one continent on the planet. With the native human population using primitive ships to travel there are a large number of hostile aquatic creates from the gigantic armoured crustacean simply known as a Murder Crab, the numerous and small flesh rippers, the unnerving and undead warp-tainted corpses known as“Drowned Men”, to the rare and extremely dangerous Hell Leviathan. The planetary ruling class is divided into clans or houses with each house further divided into noble families with lesser houses swearing Oaths of loyalty to the greater houses. The current ruling house and by extension the governor of the planet is Serena Vorrow of the Vorrow clan. The world of Oranthi is the homeworld of the Emperor's Trident space marine chapter. World's Culture The native human population has taken to a more raiding culture as their planet contains small islands and few large landmasses. The population is divided in numerous warring clans, with each clan using either primitive boats or advanced hovering platforms, the native populations use these ships to hunt dangerous creatures native to their homeworld to feed their people or raid other ships/islands for currency, slaves, or any kind of loot. The largest clan Serantios who have sent very little recruits to the Emperor’s Trident chapter only doing so when pressured or raided by chapter forces forcefully taking potential recruits to the Fell Stone. Each clan fights with each other for territory, loot, and glory. These ships can differ vastly from primitive wooden ships with flint based weaponry to rare hovering platforms armed with advanced weapons with some crazed individuals mounting weapons used for star-ships. Oranthi clans have a great importance on having big families as their homeworld is extremely dangerous and they need as many warriors as possible, it common to see families having over fifty members of all generations and families with under thirty members is considered small. Clans are very closely bonded with its members being loyal to them with many wanting death rather than betraying their clan even with clan members that are not of their blood. Because of their world being so dangerous the children of the clan are closely guarded and are taught at a young age their world's/clans traditions and beliefs as well as being taught how to fight both with their fists and weapons. These children are taught how to fight a multitude of enemies these include humans, sea creatures, armoured enemies, Hyllethi Juln "''Dark Raiders". So far the most common ships used by clans are heavy bolter mounted ships made with certain metals native to the planet along with plasteel and ceramite with lowest ranked crew armed with bolt-action las guns with other ranks armed with rare power weapons, auto-guns, quality las guns to bolt guns. The native population do make scythes attached to the ship via a chain as a powerful grappling device usually with a hooked/barbed barbed blade as to hook into prey/ships. The Oranthi people have always been very protective of their homeworld when it comes to anyone and many oranthian people have a hard time trusting outsiders. The "Star of Twilight" is when the sunlight of their dying star shines down on the dark world. Children who miraculously survive are given tattoo of predatory jaws on their lower jaws so everyone can see their curse. Oranthi culture is heavily based on rites and ceremonies, with each rite and ceremonies rewarded with Oranthi tattoo. Oranthi Culture has a huge priority on family and continuing the line, because of this most families are huge with parents having many children. Oranthi culture also has a strong emphasis on respect, even rival clans/houses must show at least some respect to each other. Elders and parents are ones that respect must be given, even astartes show respect to elderly Oranthians, respect is even attached to Oranthian honor. Oranthi Culture is very warlike and militaristic on the account of the many dangerous sea creatures that lurk under the ocean, every year the closest thing to Oranthi scientists discover dozens of new species of sea life with many being considered dangerous. The largest continent is called by the locals as ''Senthalia, on the continent resides a number of fortress cities each connected via numerous tram lines. The fortress cities are known as Jesser, Muudia, Casie, Furden, and Khesi. These cities have stood against the evil that has attacked Oranthi since the Dark Age of Technology which is known as "Hyllethi khaj an Fovephus". These cities have traces of the ancient culture, language, and traditions of their ancient ancestors that originally colonized this world. Some relics of the ancient colonists have survived time and time again from the terrors in the void. Some of these include five old bells that ring on special occasions, a statue of the planet's first governor Andrew Sollin, the remains of a personal transport vehicle, and the "Sleeping Hunter" a large machine that has long been damaged beyond repair who stands on a large pedestal placed on the stairs of the governor's palace. The fortress city of Furden was raided by Drukhari raiders after many years of trying to break the city the walls fell near the end of the 39th Millennium and its people were at the mercy of the cruel xenos. In the current millennium Furden has become a ghost city where mutants and brave exiles make it their home. The city of Jesser has the biggest port on the planet which is used by the Emperor's Trident chapter, Oranthi Imperial Guard regiments, and traders. The most notable part of Jesser is the Dark Crystal statues on both sides of the great road of both human and Astartes of Oranthi's heroes. The Oranthi have two groups, Islanders and Cities Dwellers. The bigger chunk of the population are called Islanders who are more superstitious while city Dwellers shrug off these superstitions and are more disciplined. Both are untrustworthy to each other unless a common enemy threatens them. When a Oranthian has broken the laws of a fortress city they are casted out into the continent where roving gangs hunt dangerous creatures and other gangs for territory, loot, and food. Occasionally the Reavers gangs hunt down the green skins that have crashed onto their homeworld and keep the Ork'z population small enough so the planet won't be invested with the alien. Oranthi children must go through trial after trial to become an adult, these trials don't end until the child is 15 standard terran years, every clan has their own trials and marks with only a small number of trials being universal such as the final trial of bedding a woman. The final right of manhood for a boy is to bed a woman and conceive their first child, these trials tie close to the people and the Emperor's Trident chapter also respect these trials, so much so that the chapter only recruits children after they have completed their trials. Because of this the chapter suffers from a slightly higher rejection rate than other chapters since they are recruiting 15-16 year old rather than 11-12 year old as is recommended for gene-seed implementation. World's Traditions The Oranthi people have a number of traditions, especially those involving the rites of manhood, where boys are sent into the mountains where they have to hunt a Night Wolf and sometimes the whole pack. The Oranthi people have made guardsmen regiments even though the planet never needs to make guardsmen regiments but due to Oranthi culture Oranthi has been allowed by the High Lords to make no more than 100 regiments at one time. On Oranthi there is a tradition of those who are injured, if a person is injured they must prove themselves to their clan that they can operate and adapt to their injury before they are given prosthetics. The People of Oranthi see many outsiders on their world coming from hundreds of worlds, by Oranthi tradition the people welcome them with open arms and will treat them with utmost respect. The outsiders would be told to respect Oranthi culture or traditions unless they want to feel the planet's wrath. The visitors come to the world for many reasons, these can be from wanting to hunt big game to keep trophies for their studies, wanting to take a pleasure cruise on one of the safer seas/rivers on planet, obtain some precious jewels, purchase a slave, purchase the services of Oranthi warriors, and many more reasons. Most of these visitors are largely ignorant at the fact that Oranthi is an astartes homeworld, and the astartes and people know this and try to keep it hidden from their "tourists". Oranthi Religion The religion on Oranthi is deep rooted into the day-to-day operations on Oranthi, the religion itself is that when someone dies their soul wanders the galaxy until they're ceremoniously buried. When they are buried they enter the Sygathig'a Nicath an pho Wieronna ''or translated to "Emperor's City of the Ancestors". When one goes to the Emperor's City they get to spend eternity with their ancestors from their house and clans, the city is said to be a paradise were one would get to feast, drink, bed their lovers, sail, and fight for eternity. While in this city you can do whatever you want, but you will occasionally battle ''Hyllethi Foras ''or Dark Souls. When someone dies their soul travels, when someone intentionally mutilates the body after death such as cutting out the tongue or removing the eyes that will affect the soul. If someone dies via decapitation their soul will not have a detached head or if someone has their fingers cut off and then is killed their soul will not have missing fingers. Very few bodies are mutilated after death for the killer knows if they mutilate the body the Sea Lord better known as the Emperor will punish them as well as their victim's ancestors, family and clan will want revenge both the living and dead. Oranthi Language * Oranthi Bestiary * '''Murder Crabs': Murder Crabs are both a pest and a danger to the people of Oranthi, depending on the size. When a Murder Crab is born from a clutch the are tiny, about the size of the human hand. During the Hatching Season local populations will travel to nearby crab areas and capture these newborn crabs as they are highly valued for their nutritious and tasty meat. As the Murder Crab ages in becomes bigger and spikier, its shell hardens enough for some blades to break when stabbing the exoskeletons. When it reaches Adolescents the body grows upwards with it having a human shaped torso while its legs stay similar to the original form except with more armour plates, while developing the head shrinks into the shoulders with its face becoming elongated. The jaws of the creature become sharp mandibles, and the pincers become deadly as it can easily pierce flesh and armour alike. As the creature becomes an adult the shape and size doesn't change extremely with the exception of the females growing an egg sac under the belly. Most Murder Crabs die three to four years after becoming an adult but a few live long after this eventually growing into a Gargantuan Crab. A Gargantuan Crab is huge and its body reverts to the shape of a crab of ancient terra except its enormous in size, these crabs are rare as some of the Gargantuan crabs are said to attract regular Murder Crabs to the vicinity and because of this a few clans have been destroyed by them. * The Diasorlor: 'Known by many names such as the Thousand Head Monster, The Child of Agony, Beast of the Reef, Kin of Daemons, Former King of the Deep, and many more names. This creature was said to be the ruler of the world, The Diasorlor was said to be slain by a giant man clad in gold armour which blinded all who looked directly at him who was latered revealed to be the Emperor of Mankind with many calling him ''Teltho an pho Selza "''Lord/King of the Sea". It is said that Oranthi's loyalty toward the Imperium started from the Emperor slayed the Diasorlor and over time evolved to absolute loyalty to the Imperium. The Diasorlor still strikes fear into the heart's of many Oranthian people with a small number believing that the Diasorlor was never killed only stunned. * '''Ripper Fish: '''A Ripper Fish is a small carnivorous creature that reside near reefs on the planet of Oranthi, an individual Ripper Fish is no match to any kind of human whether it be a child, adult, or elder. the real danger is that Ripper Fish always travel in a large swarm with individuals being sent out to search for food. when food is found it signals the swarm to devour the creature. How the creature is able to signal the main swarm is still ongoing. * '''Eviscerator Spiders: '''This creature is seen almost everywhere on the planet, These spiders are mostly attacked by nearby Triglenth communities for their meat and territory. The spider itself is huge with its legs as sharp as swords, with their hide as stuff as iron. The only effective way to put down such a creature is with explosive and flame based weapons, not much is known about these Spiders, but what is known is that the eyes and some parts of their bodies are covered in purple crystals. These Crystals are sought for a multitude of reasons, one of which is wanted by nobles from many different planets for jewelry. * '''Urision: ' * '''The Triglenth: '''A Triglenth are the descendants of mutated creatures, this creature is what appears to be a human hybrid of some primitive now extinct xeno with excessive mutations. These descendants are bulky, pinkish-blue skin with the mind of a stunted child, the Triglenth make their small communities in underground caverns where they battle Eviscerator Spiders and other such creatures for food and territory. Occasionally, the Triglenth wander outside their caves to capture humans to put into their stews. Oranthians go to war against these Triglenth but whatever community they purge it seems that five more communities take its place. Triglenths use the most basic tools in their daily operations such as clubs and a few understanding how to use firearms, and only the smartest of their kin knowing how to reload and how do basic repairs. * '''The Seweti * Twisting horror * Drowned Men: '''Drowned men are an Insidious thing on the planet, it is told if an Oranthian is killed and isn't ceremoniously buried he or she will come back as a drowned man. Drowned men are reanimated corpses, many of which were lost at sea which have a more bloated and decayed look. Many Drowned Men retained some of their intelligence such as firing, reloading weapons, operating ships, and some know various fighting techniques from their past lives. * '''Hell Leviathan * Ridge Glider * Stinger Beatle * Gobbler * Terrcryx * The Deep Serpent: Like the name suggests the Deep Serpent is a serpent like creature that preys on anything and everything. The serpent itself is long and thing with sharp spines that run along the creatures back. These spines are used to grasp its prey by wrapping around its prey and squeezing to cut into the victims flesh and cause extreme lacerations to the body. The creature gets its name because during the cold season the serpents to the depths of the oceans to hide and hibernate. Occasionally the Serpent travel near the shallow water of nearby settlements, the creature is smart enough that it knows the careless Oranthi children tend to be near the water. The creature is smart enough that it will then become playful around the child in a way to gain the child's trusts and then when the time is right the Serpent will gobble up the defenseless child. Because of this some clans ban children from going to the beach while other clans have the child's older siblings stand guard nearby. * Hyllethi Juln: the Dark Raiders as they are called are a plague on Oranthi, every Oranthi child is scared into behaving less the Dark Raiders come and take him in the middle of the night, never to be seen again. While used as a way to keep children in line, these raiders are not any less real. These warriors arrive anywhere on the world on bladed vehicles and attack the local population and capturing survivors to bring them back to the Nicath an Palko or the City of Pain. ''These raiders are said to be tall and thin with blades on their armour, and these raiders have women fight nearly naked with only swords and whips but are as fast as lightening. Unique Weapons * Triglenthis Axe: A Triglenthis Axe is a combination of a trident and double sided axe, the two ends of trident spears have axe heads. The Triglenthis Axe can be heavily customized depending on the owner of the axe. * Spear Axe: This axe is combination of a spear and axe. Oranthi's Moons Sor'Yin Sor'Yin is splendid Shrine World where the people are zealous to the extreme hunting down the numerous mutant armies that are scattered around their home-moon. The people of Sor'Yin see the Oranthi people as well as the people living on the dozens of moons as heretics. Sor'Yin has declared numerous wars and crusades against Oranthi as the Oranthi people are the most dangerous compared to the other populations in system. Many guardsmen regiments of Sor'Yin practice suicidal bayonet charges and suicide bombings.The Sor'Yin have stopped invading Oranthi when the Emperor's Trident made Oranthi as their homeworld and Oranthi has stopped invading Sor'Yin. Teranci The planet Teranci is a world of hardship for the planet’s surface is almost covered in snow and ice with 400 generators on the outside of the planet, old underground ruins that housed Teranci’s first colonists are now abandoned and decaying with the inhabitants untouched for thousands of years. The generators that are scattered throughout the planet are large heat vents that dig deep into the planet's core that keep warm local settlements and small cities that hold the planets human inhabitants. The locals spend most of their day in hard labour mining precious resources both for trade as well as to power their giant generators. Of the 400 generators on the planet, only 152 are still active. The last census on Teranci gave the moons population just over one million people. The most terrifying aspect of the planet is not the fauna but the weather, the weather on average is -60 degrees celsius but one thing above all is feared by the locals and that is the Howling End. The Howling End is a massive storm that plummet the temperature beyond its normal rate and the fact that large ice chunks are forced out of its spot and glide against the winds for hours to months. An unfortunate soul trapped in the storm will have a extremely high likelihood of being bludgeoned, stabbed, or eviscerated by flying ice chunks '''Fauna and Flora:' The Tunneling Hyscorn, this creature is almost the exclusive food source of the Teranci people due to its tremendous size that it could feed half a generator city. The only way the Teranci people can get food is to form large hunting party armed to the teeth with Heavy bolter teams and even using some tanks and making use of rock-grinders units to dig into nest as well as loaders to carry the beast back to a city. Rort: The Rort is a type of herd animal that are numerous and found throughout the planet and feeds only a plant that somehow grows beneath the snow that is sometimes farmed by the locals. The Hyscorn preys on the Rort who feeds on the plant. Jotalesh Jotalesh was a former mining colony, the moon was destroyed by a Emperor's Children warband during the Battle for the Fell Stone. While the planet broke apart and its population died the planet's remains are still mined so that the mining colonists death were not in vain Werlago This moon is the primary housing of Trident ships when a company returns home. The moon of Werlago was also used as a trading port for nearby planets and systems. Werlago's Ports were heavily damaged during the Battle of the Fell Stone. Hepherosh Hepherosh is covered in dense jungle that is used as training grounds for the scouts of the 14th Company before they are sent out into battle Zerom Zerom is a Ork controlled world that the Emperor's Trident Reserve Companies of the 12th and 13th use as training in combating the greenSkins as well as tactics that involve boarding actions when the Orkz try to leave the planet. Category:Death Worlds Category:Imperial Planets Category:Imperium Category:Ocean Worlds Category:Planets Category:Night World Category:Space Marine Chapter Homeworld Category:Szo Selhal